Love Potion 13
by Maes Hughes's lover
Summary: An accident causes some strange things to happen to Maes Hughes's love life. HughesxRoy RoyxOOC rating just to be safe. Oneshot


**Rating: T (PG-13)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist blah blah blah**

**Warning: This is yaoi (m/m relationship) so don't like don't read.**

Type: One-shot 

Edward Elric had just created something, totally useless. Last night he was working on some new alchemy, when he accidentally made some kind of potion. But not any ordinary potion, it was a love potion. So he decided to give it to someone he could trust and rely on, Lt. Col Maes Hughes.

"Wow Ed, I can't believe you made a love potion."

"I know how lame is that! I was hoping you could keep hold of it while we're checking out this city near central."

"Sure Ed you can count on me!" After that being said, Hughes ran back to his office. Or he was when Sheska caught him to give him a phone message.

"Sir, Col. Mustang wants to see you in his office."

"Can it wait I have to put this thing down."

"He says it's urgent sir." So Hughes nodded and ran down the hall until he got to the Flame alchemist's office. He knocked slightly on the door when he heard Roy's voice for him to come in.

"Hughes we got to talk, about the Scar incident." Roy said in a low whisper.

"Of course" Hughes walked towards Roy's desk when he slipped over a pile of paper work that was abandoned on the floor. And the bottle of love potion slipped out of his hands and into Roy Mustang's face.

"Hughes, what the hell is this shit you just spilled all over my face!"

"Um, all go get you a towel to wipe off your face." Hughes ran to the nearest bathroom to get a towel for the soaking wet colonel. Then a thought hit him. He spilled love potion on Roy, and the last person he saw was…

"Oh shit!" Hughes screamed out loudly. "Maybe sense he's an alchemist it won't effect him, ha, ha, ugh." Maes hesitantly turned the doorknob of Roy's office door. As he entered Roy was sitting on top of his desk, still soaking wet.

"Uh, here Roy, I brought you a towel." Hughes said handing the white towel over to Roy.

"Thank you Maes, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Roy said getting up from his desk and running over to embrace Hughes.

"It's just a towel, and I can't breath your hugging to hard." Maes said trying to pry off the lovesick alchemist with his hand.

"I love the way you can't breath and bring towels now let's kiss!" Roy said bringing the scared knife thrower on top off him.

Their lips crushed together and Maes had to admit he didn't hate it; in fact he kind of liked it. Never could he imagine Roy's lips to be so soft or how nice it felt to have Roy's hands running through his hair. They broke a part and looked at each until Hughes brought Roy into another long kiss. After the intense kiss Hughes looked at Roy and then the door and took off.

"Maes, come back I love you and need you don't run away from me!" Roy said as he sprinted off after Maes.

The two of them ran through the entire military office knocking down several solider on their way.

"Maes, stop running so fast, I need to be with my one true love to stay alive!" Roy said very melodramatic as he pushed Havoc over into a water cooler.

"Must get away to gather my thoughts and contact Ed!" Hughes slowed down because he was losing breath fast. But, it was a bad time for him to slow down for a certain colonel jumped on him and tackled him to the ground.

"Maes, never leave me again." Roy said as he snuggled into Maes's chest. Hughes had to admit the col. looked quite cute with his hair all messed up and his uniform out of place. So he decided to give them what they both wanted and they went back to Roy's house.

The nest morning after a night of 'interesting activity' Maes and Roy lay in bed. Maes woke up early to find Roy's head on the crook of his neck andhis arms wrapped aroundRoy's waist. He was just about to wake Roy up when his phone began to ring.

"Hello,"

"Hey Hughes, it's Ed I called to tell you that the potion I gave you wasn't love potion. It's some kind of truth serum I used some on Winry, now she won't stop talking about how she ate all of my Halloween candy when she was 9."

"Thank for calling Ed. Huh, I should have known he couldn't resist me."

_Owari_


End file.
